I hate you so much!
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Apa-apaan murid baru sialan ini? Sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu membuatku kesal. Seenaknya saja menarikku dan menggangguku.    My second Fanfic  Warning : OOC, AU, and Hollow Ichigo/Hichigo POV   Please enjoy it  Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is Yui second Fanfic

Warning : OOC

Semuanya Hollow Ichigo/Hichigo POV

Di sini ceritanya Hichigo dan Ichigo itu bersaudara kembar. Ichigo kakaknya sedangkan Hichigo adiknya

Mereka berdua 1 sekolah

Hehehe… Silakan dibaca ya minna-san. Sorry kalau aneh...

Disclaimer : Ngg... Bleach itu punya Yu... *Lagi-lagi Tite Kubo-sensei datang sambil membawa Zanpaktou lagi* Mak... Maksud Yui punya Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

I hate you so much!

Aku kesal! Aku muak! Aku benci melihatmu!

Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan setiap melihatmu.

Kalimat-kalimat itu pasti langsung terlintas di benakku.

* * *

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa dengan kakak kembarku. Sebenarnya sih aku paling malas pergi dengannya.

Kalian mau tahu mengapa? Itu karena aku paling benci jika berada di dekatnya dan selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan dia.

Sikapnya yang sok baik, sok pintar, sok keren, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

"O… Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun,"

"Ohayou, minna," jawab kakakku sambil tersenyum kepada cewek-cewek yang menyapanya

Cewek yang lainpun langsung menyerobot ingin menyapa kakakku juga.

Hasilnya, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, kakakku langsung dikerubungi cewek-cewek seperti gula yang dikerubungi semut.

Aku sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Meskipun namaku juga Kurosaki, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa yang dipanggil cewek-cewek itu bukanlah aku.

Haaah….. Tampaknya hari inipun aku harus pergi ke sekolah sendirian lagi seperti biasa. Aku memang selalu berangkat dari rumah dengan kakakku. Tapi aku selalu sampai di sekolah lebih dulu. Karena di tengah jalan pasti kakakku langsung dikerubungi cewek-cewek. Seperti hari ini.

* * *

Namaku Hichigo. Kurosaki Hichigo. Kakak kembarku bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku selalu bersyukur karena namaku bukanlah Ichigo (Strawberry). Bagiku nama itu sangat mirip dengan nama cewek dan sangat aneh jika digunakan untuk cowok.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah. Sebelum aku memasuki kelasku, aku mendengar suara murid di kelasku sedang ribut-ribut. Aku yakin kalau aku masuk ke dalam kelas, pasti semua orang langsung diam.

Sreeeg…. (Suara buka pintu)

Siinggggggg….

Nah, apa yang kubilang. Pasti semua orang langsung diam melihat kedatanganku. Sudahlah… Akupun tidak peduli. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat dudukku dan diam terus sampai bel berbunyi.

* * *

"Baiklah. Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Coba kalian tebak mengapa…." Kata wali kelasku, Ochi Misato-sensei.

"Kita bakalan dapat hadiah Sensei!" terka salah satu murid.

"Bukan!"

"Kalau gitu kita bakalan pergi ke kebun binatang!" terka murid yang lain.

"Bukan juga! Memangnya kalian anak kecil!"

"Kalau gitu apa dong Sensei?" Tanya murid yang lain.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru," jawab Ochi-sensei.

Seluruh murid di kelasku bersorak dan langsung menjadi ribut. Ada yang menebak siapa siswa barunya, cewek atau cowok, ada yang berharap semoga orangnya ganteng, bahkan ada yang sampai bertaruh uang segala.

Cih…. Pembicaraan tak bermutu. Toh nanti kalian juga bisa melihat siapa murid barunya. Kenapa sekarang harus diributkan?

"Diam semua. Jangan ribut," seru Ochi-sensei.

"Silakan masuk," kata Ochi-sensei kepada siswa baru itu.

"Baik," murid baru itupun masuk.

Bersambung

* * *

Yui : Horeeeee! Fanfic Yui yang kedua selesai hanya dalam waktu 1 hari!

Ichigo : Wah... Cepat banget. Rupanya Author kita ini kreatif ya...

Yui : Iya dong. Siapa dulu. Yui gitu loh...

Ichigo : Kutarik kata-kataku pujianku tadi!

Yui : Waaa! Jangan ditarik dong!

Ichigo : Berisik ah... Tapi aku mau protes lagi tentang Fanfic-mu ini

Yui : Mau protes lagi? Kali ini tentang apa?

Ichigo : Sejak kapan aku selalu dikelilingi cewek kayak gituuuuuuuuu!

Yui : *Nutup kuping* Jangan teriak-teriak dong. Yui bisa budeg nih...

Ichigo : Biarin! Lebih bagus kalau sampai budeg!

Yui : Ichigo jahat... T.T

Hichigo : *Membaca Fanfic-nya* Apa-apaan karakterku di sini!

Yui : Berisik! Yang tadi udah mulai ribut, sekarang ditambah lagi yang lebih ribut!

Hichigo : Tapi sejak kapan karakterku jadi kayak gini? Dan sejak kapan juga aku menjadi adik kembar King? Terus sejak kapan lagi aku jadi murid biasa yang tidak terkenal, dan selalu sendirian?

Yui : Terlalu banyak protesnya! Maklumin aja!

Hichigo : Mana bisa!

Ichigo : Aku juga tidak mau dibuat jadi terkenal diantara cewek-cewek! Cintaku hanya buat seseorang!

Yui : *Melihat Ichigo degan senyuman jahil* Oohhh... Siapa tuh?

Ichigo : *Blushing* I... Itu rahasia!

Yui : Hahhh... Ya udah kalau enggak mau kasih tahu...

Ooh... Ya... Aku mau mengadakan kuis untuk Fanfic kali ini

**Menurut kalian siapakah siswa baru itu?**

Aku mau nanya tenang Genre sama Rated cerita yang kubuat ini apa. Soalnya aku enggak jago menentukannya

Terus aku juga mau minta maaf buat yang sudah menunggu cerita humor dariku. Karena yang pertama kubuat tentang humor, jadi sekarang aku mau buat yang kebalikan dari humor

Dan terimakasih untuk kritikkannya di Fanficku yang pertama Senpai-senpai ^_^

Segitu dulu ya Fanfic Yui kali ini

Arigatou =)

**Jangan lupa Review-nya!**


	2. A new student

Kelanjutannya akhirnya muncul juga! So please enjoy it!

Warning : OOC and AU

Hollow Ichigo/Hichigo POV

Disclaimer : Sepertinya Tite Kubo-Sensei baru saja menyerahkan hak kepemilikan Bleach pada Yui deh... *Tite Kubo-Sensei datang sambil membawa senjata lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya Zanpaktou. Segala macam senjata lain juga dibawa* Yui ralat! Tite Kubo-Sensei enggak mungkin kayak, menyerahkan haknya kok... Meskipun sebenarnya Yui mau sih...

* * *

* * *

I Hate you so much!

Chapter 2

"Baik," murid baru itupun masuk.

"Namaku Mirokumaru Senna. Salam kenal semuanya," murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri lalu tersenyum manis.

Kulihat semua cowok yang ada di kelasku mukanya langsung memerah.

"Hmm… Silakan duduk di samping Kurosaki Hichigo-san," kata Ochi-Sensei sambil menunjuk samping tempat dudukku yang kosong.

"Baik, Ochi-Sensei," murid baru itu segera duduk di sampingku.

"Namaku Mirokumaru Senna. Mohon bantuannya," kata murid baru itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menyalamiku.

"Hnn…" aku sama sekali tidak mau menyalaminya. Boro-boro menyalami. Melihatnya saja aku malas.

Sepertinya murid baru itu kecewa. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mau dia kecewa, menangis, kesal, atau apapunjitu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Mirokumaru-san, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti tanyakan saja pada teman di sebelahmu," kata Ochi-Sensei.

Ngg? Kepada teman di sebelah? Berarti secara tidak langsung yang dimaksud Ochi-Sensei itu aku dong. Karena di sisi sebelahnya yang satu lagi adalah dinding.

"Baik, Ochi-Sensei," kata murid baru itu lagi. Dari tadi jawabannya itu-itu saja. Memangnya tidak ada jawaban lain? Seperti iya, oke, atau yang lainnya. Seperti robot yang sudah terpogram saja.

* * *

Teeng...

Teeng...

"Semuanya, bel sudah berbunyi. Silakan beristirahat," Ochi-Sensei merapikan bukunya lalu keluar dari kelas.

Suasana di kelasku langsung menjadi ribut lagi. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, makan di kelas, bergosip, dll.

Di saat seperti ini aku ingin pergi ke tempat favoritku. Yaitu di atap sekolah.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku, lalu melangkah ke luar kelas. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar, Kurosaki Hichigo-kun,"

Aku tersentak kaget karena baru kali ini ada orang yang memangguilku. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah murid baru tadi. Aku langsung bersikap cuek dan berjalan dengan cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

"Tunggu, Kurosaki Hichigo-kun!" teriak murid baru itu terus memanggilku.

Aku terus berjalan dan semakin mempercepat langkahku tanpa melihatnya yang terus memanggil namaku.

Aku pun sampai di atap sekolah. Sesuai dugaanku, atap sekolah pasti selalu sepi. Aku berbaring sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalaku.

Sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi, aku memejamkan mata. Ketika tinggal 1 langkah lagi aku sampai di alam tidurku, tiba-tiba aku dikeejutkan dengan suara.

"Hai, Kurosaki Hichigo-kun!"

Akupun terkejut dan langsung terbangun sambil terduduk. Ternyata yang memanggilku dia lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan murid baru itu.

Sambil tersenyum, dia bertanya padaku, "Apa yang sedang Kurosaki Hichigo-kun lakukan di sini?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Akupun kembali berbaring sambil bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

"Kok Kurosaki Hichigo-kun tidak mengiraukan aku lagi?"

"Berisik! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" aku berteriak kepadanya dengan maksud supaya dia ketakutan dan langsung pergi dari sini. Ternyata pemikiranku salah total. Dia justru membalas pertanyaanku.

"Apa juga yang sedang Kurosaki Hichigo-kun lakukan di sini?"

"Aku di sini untuk beristirahat! Dan kau menggangguku! Pergi kau dari sini!" kemarahanku sudah memuncak dan hampir mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Karena aku di sini untuk meminta Kurosaki Hichigo-kun membantuku memperkenalkan isi sekolah ini,"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya dan langsung terbangun untuk kedua kalinya sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"A... Apa yang baru saja kau bilang?" tanyaku kepadanya. Semoga aku salah dengar.

"Kurosaki Hichigo-kun tidak dengar ya? Aku tadi bilang kalau aku di sini untuk meminta Kurosaki Hichigo-kun membantuku memperkenalkan isi sekolah ini," katanya sambil mengulang perkataannya yang tadi.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataannya. Berarti aku memang tidak salah dengar.

"Ke... Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kan tadi Ochi-Sensei bilang kalau ada yang tidak dimengherti, tanyakan pada teman di sebelahku. Teman di sebelahku kan cuma Kurosaki Hichigo-kun,"

"Tapi kaukan bisa minta tolong kepada teman sekelas yang lain! Tidak harus aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa dong. Akukan tidak kenal sama teman sekelas yang lain,"

"Tapi kau juga tidak kenal aku!" protesku kepadanya.

"Jangan protes melulu! Ayo cepat bantu aku!" teriaknya sambil menarikku.

Sialan. Murid baru ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti dia.

"Berisik! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriakku.

"Tidak akan kulepsakan sampai Kurosaki Hichigo-kun mau!" teriaknya lagi dan menarikku semakin kuat.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku!" teriakku dengan penuh pengorbanan.

Akhirnya diapun melepaskanku.

"Sip. Kurosaki Hichigo-kun sudah berjanji ya. Sekarang temani aku," katanya seperti bos yang berkuasa.

"Cih," akupun menyerah lalu berdiri.

"Cepat, Kurosaki Hichigo-kun!" teriaknya yang sudah berada di pintu menuju tangga untuk ke bawah.

"Iya, iya! Tunggu sebentar!" teriakku sambil menuju ke tempatnya.

* * *

Bersambung

Yui : Haaah... *Menghela nafas* Akhirnya aku Update juga Fanfic-nya...

Ichigo : Dasar Author pemalas... Padahal ceritanya sudah disiapkan dari dulu. Tapi baru sekarang diketiknya.

Yui : Ichi-kun berisik! Yui-kan capek karena ada banyak tugas sekoilah dan lain-lain!

Ichigo : Emangnya kau pernah mengerjakan tugas sekolah?

Yui : *Malu karena terbongkar* Jangan membongkar kedokku!

Ichigo : Baiklah, baiklah. Mau dibacain enggak balasan untuk Review-nya?

Yui : Benar juga. Untung Ichi-kun ingatin. Bacain dong nama-namanya.

Ichigo : Dari **zangetsuichigo13**

Yui : Hehehe... Memang itu rencana Yui. Soalnya kebanyakan cerita tentang Hichigo pasti kayak gini. Jadi tanpa sadar Yui buat juga deh jadi kayak gini... Makasih ya untuk komentarnya.

Ichigo : Lalu **Choco Nekoi-Chan**

Yui : Sip deh. Sekarang sudah panjangkan?

Ichigo : Yang ketiga **Mona Rukisa-chan**

Yui : Makasih ya Nee-chan ^_^

Ichigo : Selanjutnya** aRaRaNcHa**

Yui : Salah! Jawaban yang benar Senna! Makasih ya sudah mau jawab sama kasih komentarnya ^_^

Ichigo : Yang terakhir **Kurochi Agitohana**

Yui : Tenang saja. Sekarang sudah panjang kok XD Kalau enggak Yui berhentikan di saat itu nanti jadinya enggak seru. Kayaknya banyak yang jawab Rukia ya. Yang benar adalah Senna!

Hichigo : Semakin lama kau membuatku semakin OOC Author sialan!

Yui : Hichigo-kun... Eeh... Jangan marah-marah dong...

Hichigo : Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! *Mengeluarkan reiatsu yang sangat besar*

Yui : Ooh... Jadi Hichigo-kun mengajak Yui bertarung? Baiklah. Akan Yui terima tantanganmu.

Akarui, Shirokid! (Zanpaktou milik Author. Artinya Bercahaya, Anak Putih!)

Akhirnya duelpun tak terelakkan lagi. Selagi menunggu mereka bertarung, biar Ichigo yang menutupnya.

Ichigo : **Tolong Review-nya. Review sebelumnya sedikit sih... Cuma ada 5 aja...**

Yui : *Di sela-sela pertarungan* **Oh ya. Yui lupa bilang. Karena Yui enggak tahu nama keluarga Senna, jadi Yui pakai aja deh nama Zanpaktounya.**

Hichigo : Lengah!

Yui : Sialan!

Ichigo : Oke. Ja nee minna.


End file.
